


Like A Hallmark Movie

by julienwrites



Series: Must Love Dogs [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Anxiety, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Mentions of Nancy Casey, POV Multiple, Sylvie's Parents Care A Lot, mentions of The Incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julienwrites/pseuds/julienwrites
Summary: A minute later he’s walking through the front door, pausing to look around in wonder. Growing up, his house hadn’t been anything special. Sure it fit both his parents (for a bit) and he and Christie, but they’d not had much extra room. Sylvie’s old house really does remind him of a house out of Hocus Pocus or The Holiday. Inside it’s warm and cozy, all wood and soft lighting, big windows that overlook the farm. The smell of food cooking hits him and he feels something he’s not sure he’s ever felt, a sense of true family, like something television has constructed, like a hallmark movie.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Series: Must Love Dogs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074431
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	Like A Hallmark Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas if you celebrate it! If not I hope you are having a good day. I didn't think I was going to get this fic out in time, but here it is! The second installment of the Beau series, which I've named 'Must Love Dogs'. 
> 
> This fic does include some small snippets into what I believe to be something they should delve into deeper in the show- Matt's anxiety. There are little things I've noticed that, in least my mind, and as someone who suffers from it, tells me that Matt definitely experiences some, even if it's not a lot. I don't go into incredible detail, but because it's mostly from his POV, it does show what I think would be a genuine reaction from his character when he's put into certain situations. 
> 
> I have named Sylvie's parents Janette and David, and her brother Jeremy.
> 
> AKA: This story has it all- christmas parties, cuddly dogs, domestic as hell fluff, parents being angels, Matt playing the piano, the obligatory 'why didn't you ask my daughter out earlier' talk, and so much more. 
> 
> As always, I hope you guys enjoy! Leave a comment if you like it, or have any requests, whether it's to do with this series or a just an idea for something you'd like to read in general! 
> 
> Julien :) (@roberttchase on tumblr)

It’s one of those rare occurrences that allows second shift to have Christmas off. They’d worked last year, and the year prior, but this year it’s as if fate wants him and Sylvie to have their first Christmas work out. The plan before they’d gotten together had been the usual- Sylvie would go home to see her parents and brother in Fowlerton, and Matt would spend the day with the Herrmann’s. After Kelly and Stella had started dating, the usual ‘Sevasey’ Christmas; as Otis had so kindly dubbed, had evaporated, and Matt had assured his best friend he didn’t mind letting the couple make their own traditions. 

The Captain's plan had just been to spend Christmas day at home eating chinese food and calling Christie to wish her happy holidays. But then the Herrmann’s had graciously suggested Matt come to their place for food and general merriment, promising he wasn’t intruding. When Sylvie asks Matt to come with her to Fowlerton, he doesn’t think twice. 

Until he does. 

The thing is, he wants to do things right with Sylvie. He wants to make sure they communicate, make sure they’re on the same page about everything- take things slow. This is how Matt finds himself in Severide’s office during the second to last shift before the holiday, minorly freaking out. 

“What if this is too fast? I didn’t meet Gabby’s parents for almost six months. And with Hallie it was even longer,” Matt shifts on Severide’s bunk, blue eyes wide. He can feel himself getting jittery, like he needs to move around. At Severide’s chuckle, Matt glares. “This isn’t funny! I don’t want to screw up with her. We’ve not even been dating a month, we got together on the twenty sixth. That’s barely three weeks.” 

“Casey.  _ Dude _ . Come on. You might not have physically been together a month, but emotionally? You guys have been dating for a hell of a lot longer than a year. You guys got close, what….a few months after Gabby left? And yeah she had the whole thing with the chaplain, but even during that….” Severide shakes his head and rolls his eyes. “For someone so smart, you’re  _ such _ a dumbass. Just talk to her. I’m sure her parents are going to love you.  _ All _ parents love you.” 

Matt considers this. Hallie’s parents had liked him enough, and the Dawson’s embraced him for the most part. The memory of him getting upset with Ramon living with him and Gabby flashes in his mind and his stomach twists. No. That  _ wouldn’t _ happen, it’s not like Janette and David Brett would be staying with them. Julie had liked him a lot, from what he gathers, too. The firefighter almost lets slip a ‘yeah all parents but my own father’, but he bites his tongue, catching himself before the self deprecating comment falls out. 

“...fine. You’re right. It’ll be fine,” Matt tries to relax, offering Severide a smile. 

“Wait, can I get that in writing? Can you say it again so I can record it?” Severide’s grin is as boyish as ever, and Casey rolls his eyes. 

“Sometimes you’re smarter than you look.” And with that, Matt heaves himself off the lieutenant's bunk and heads out in search of his girlfriend. 

Making his way out onto the apparatus floor, the blonde spots the paramedic talking with Mackey, so he slows his pace. He’s grown to like and appreciate Mackey more every shift. She’s younger, and; just like Gallo and Ritter, a welcome breath of fresh air from the group that sometimes grows complacent and stuck in their ways. Watching as Sylvie shows the girl something on her clipboard, he’s hit with admiration for how well his girlfriend leads and takes control, how she coaches and knows just what people need to hear. 

“-nd then we’ll notate it on here, so if they come checking in they’ll see the discrepancy,” Sylvie’s smile is warm and inviting, and Matt gets the urge to wrap an arm around her small waist. He doesn’t though, they’ve decided on minimal PDA, not wanting their relationship to get in the way of their jobs. He ignores the voice that mocks him about that- look how well that’s worked out in the past. 

Mackey nods, obviously understanding whatever she’s being taught, so Matt takes the opportunity to step in. “I think Gallo’s almost done with lunch,” he announces, earning a smile from both women. The new paramedic taps Sylvie’s shoulder and then walks off towards the common room, leaving him and the embodiment of sunshine alone. 

“Is he  _ really _ making food, or did you just want to get me alone, Captain Casey?” Sylvie teases, making Matt laugh. 

“He’s really making food. But yeah, I also wanted to get you alone.” Looking around, Matt spies Capp and Tony over at the squad table, but they’re engrossed in something on Tony’s phone, so he leans in close and steals a chaste kiss. “I had something I wanted to...run by you.” He kicks himself, knowing that probably sounds odd and a little discomforting. “Nothing bad! Just...about Christmas.” 

Eyebrows raising and head tilting ever so slightly, Sylvie nods. “What’s up? You’re still good to come to Fowlerton right? My parents are excited to meet you.” 

“That’s….do you think it’s too soon? I don’t want to rush this with you. And we’ve not been dating even a month,” Matt shoves his hands into his blue work jacket, knowing he probably looks as nervous as he feels. He watches Sylvie’s furrowed brow fade, eyes softening. 

“I think that they want to meet you, and have heard about you for longer than you’d expect. If you’re not comfortable coming, I understand. I don’t want you doing anything that you’re not okay with. But I promise it’s not too fast. Meeting parents...maybe it was fast a long time ago. But family is important to me, and I want you to get to know them, and be around them.” Her hand is on his shoulder now, and he takes a small step forward. 

“I’ll be there. I’m sorry for getting anxious about it...I want them to like me,” Matt admits shyly, something he’d not admit to anyone but her. He’s always been more unsure of himself than most. He’s not like Severide, who’s boisterous and loud, always the life of the party with fun adventurous stories. Matt’s...Matt’s the cliche boy next door type. He’s a captain in the CFD. He makes times for others rather than for himself. He tries to be everyone’s friend, and doesn’t like attention. Sometimes he wonders how he even ended up in the position he holds, while Severide’s still a rank below him. But Boden had said once that his leadership and listening skills were something to be admired. He sincerely hopes it’s true. 

“Hey, Matt. I promise you, they already like you. Just be yourself and they’ll be even more impressed.”  Another kiss, and then the alarms go off for Ambo. 

“Be safe,” Matt smiles as Sylvie jumps into the drivers seat, Mackey suddenly appearing. 

“Yes sir, Captain.” 

\+ + +

“What does Beau want for Christmas?”

Sylvie’s voice is thoughtful as she asks the question, standing in Matt’s kitchen. He looks up as he works on pan searing salmon, eyes narrowing in contemplation. She can’t help but lean over and press a kiss to his furrowed brow, smiling when his lips purse. It all still feels like a wild dream, her and Matt becoming a couple. She’s learning new things about him everyday, like the fact he can pan sear freaking salmon. The blonde’s known he was a good cook, he’s made things for the firehouse on occasion, but it always slips her mind until she’s witnessing it again. 

“What does Beau want, or what do you think I would want for him?” Matt jokes, laughing quietly as he pokes the fish with his spatula to check its tenderness. “Because those are two entirely different things.” 

Pouting a little, Sylvie shifts and raises herself up onto the counter, legs dangling against the wood cabinets. They’re both still in pajamas, Sylvie’s soft sweatshirt falling over a pair of Matt’s too-big sweatpants that hang low on her hips. Matt’s in an old, well worn CFD tee and basketball shorts, barefoot and looking incredibly domestic with his little hand towel thrown over his shoulder. The sun’s bright, early afternoon light filtering in and bouncing off of the walls. It hits Matt in the face and he has to turn, catching a sneeze into his shoulder from the sudden beam. 

“Bless you. I always forget the sun makes you sneeze. It’s kind of adorable,” Sylvie leans forward to catch Matt’s lips in her own. How is this her life? 

“No, it’s kind of  _ annoying _ ,” the blonde huffs, wrinkling his nose. “When I was a kid Christie would tease me every day when we left for school. She finally stopped when my mom grounded her,” he recalls. Sylvie feels warmth in her chest as he shares yet another little anecdote from his past. She tries to keep them tucked away, hoarding them like they’re treasure. 

“Well, annoying or not,  _ I _ think it’s cute. It’s also uncommon, only about twenty percent of the world sneezes because of bright light,” she informs, reaching out to play with the hair at the nape of his neck while he watches the salmon dutifully. 

Matt laughs, turning to stare at the paramedic with a confused look on his face, almost comparable to Beau. “How do you even know that?” 

“I watched a  _ lot _ of Jeopardy as a kid.” 

Shaking his head, Matt leans in for another kiss, then takes the pan off of the stove, letting it sit on the opposite side of the stove. “Now who’s adorable?” 

The firefighter plates their food; salmon, green beans and potatoes, and moves the couple to the wooden table. Sylvie takes a bite and groans, blushing when the noise escapes her lips. “So...you’ll be making this every week right?” Her eyes are bright as she nudges his foot with her own, grinning. 

“If you want,” She knows he can tell she’s joking, but she also knows he’s serious if she is. It makes her feel light and unbelievably happy, to be with someone like Matt, someone selfless, kind and humble. He deserves the world and she plans on giving it to him. 

They eat in comfortable silence, watching as Beau, now a whopping seven and a half pounds, comes waddling in with his snoopy toy. It’s well loved now, as if he’s been loving and drooling on it for months not weeks. The pup observes them eating, then lets out a whine, as if to ask why he’s not been given any. 

“Sorry Beau, this has seasoning on it. I’ll see if we have a few green beans that don’t when I finish, okay?” Beau huffs at the answer and lays down on the wood floor, suckling on Snoopy and looking dejected. 

The way Matt talks to his new dog always makes Sylvie smile. It’s right in between talking to an adult and cooing over a baby, like he’s not sure which he’ll understand. The inflection on some words tend to go more towards baby talk, and on those words she finds herself imagining him talking to his own child. When they finish, the question pops up again. 

“I’m serious. What should I get Beau for Christmas?” Sylvie tries again while she dries a plate. Matt’s standing next to her, soaping up another one. 

“He’s  _ right _ there Syl!” Matt says aghast, but, unable to keep a straight face, the blonde ends up laughing, eyes crinkling in the corners. She wants to take a photo of him like this, so carefree and unguarded. “But seriously? Anything his mama gets him he’ll like,” he promises, eyes big and sincere. 

Almost immediately, they both realize what he’s said, eyes locking. 

“Mama?” 

“We’re...I mean…” Matt clears his throat. His back straightens a little, like it does when he’s trying to build himself up for something. “You helped me get him, you’ve been there for him since day one. And we’re dating. But...that’s too fast, and I’m so-” 

“ _ No _ . It’s sweet, and I like it. And not too fast...not for me. You’re right, I have been there since the beginning. Only makes sense,” she says the last few sentences as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Mama and Papa and Beau.” 

Later that night, Matt’s duffle is sitting atop his bed, both he and Sylvie standing at his closet, with Beau on the bed sleeping. In less than forty eight hours, they’ll be in Fowlerton, getting ready for the Bretts’ annual Christmas party. She’s not told him about that specific detail yet, but very aware she needs to. It’s ironic to her, that Captain Matthew Casey, a firefighter and ex-alderman, gets incredibly uncomfortable if all eyes are on him. When he’s on a scene and shouting orders, it seems to come naturally, like he was born to be the man who knows exactly what to do at all times and have people looking to him. Matt has admitted that the adrenaline helps, not being able to pay attention to people and their reactions when he’s making life saving calls. Even on the rare occasion when he has to pull rank over his best friend, he’s too focused on the fact every minute counts towards a safe recovery. 

“I think your dark red sweater will look really nice,” Sylvie plays with the arm of it from where it hangs in the closet. She thinks it’s sweet how many sweaters Matt has. They’re all soft and cozy, obviously having been around awhile in the man's wardrobe. Though she’s not entirely sure, the paramedic gathers that Matt doesn’t shop much for himself. In the seven years she’s known him it’s been rare to see him in anything other than dark greens and blues, occasionally a white or deep red shirt popping in. Sylvie remembers the Hawaiian night at Molly’s, and how he’d shown up in a surprisingly floral shirt. She’s curious to know if he still owns it. 

“Black or white button down underneath?” He asks, looking completely lost. Humming, Sylvie lets her eyes roam over his shirts, pausing when something catches his eye. The long sleeve dress shirt is tucked between two others, the color making her stop, hand hovering over it. It’s tartan, all deep red, green and navy, with thin yellow stripes running along it tastefully. Pulling it out, she takes note that Matt isn’t grimacing or shaking his head, which is a win in her book. 

“This is nice. Different from what you usually wear,” her voice is light, a smile on her lips. The tag says L.L.Bean, a brand she’s not given much thought about before, but now seems  _ very _ Matt. 

The man nods, looking a little shy. “I honestly forgot about it,” he admits. “I think the last time I wore it was to the Christmas Eve service I went with the Herrmann’s to,” Matt recalls thoughtfully. “I like it though. And I guess the sweater over it won’t make it so...intense.” He finishes the sentence more as a question and Sylvie grins. 

“Look at _you_! My boyfriend the fashion expert,” she teases, one hand finding his chest, leaning forward for a kiss. It’s soft and sweet and Sylvie finds herself wanting to never stop. But she needs to finish helping the man pack, so they’ll be ready to leave after shift. “Speaking of Christmas Eve,” she starts. It’s as good a time as ever to bring it up. 

Matt looks at her and raises his eyebrow, obviously curious. 

“So my parents are  _ really _ into Christmas. The whole town is, actually. And Christmas parties are kind of a thing there,” Biting at her lip, she grabs the captains hands, lacing their fingers together. “Every year my mom and dad throw a party, and it’s not ridiculously huge, but there’s still a substantial amount. Lots of small drop ins and things like that.” She watches his face for a reaction.

“Okay,” Matt nods, and Sylvie furrows her brow. 

“Okay? You’re not...it’s not too much?” 

“Oh it’s definitely too much. But I’ll have you, and your family, right? I’ll be alright,” Matt promises. She can tell he’s a little uneasy, but the fact he’s willing to be there, willing to try, means the world. 

“Thank you Matt Casey,” the paramedic whispers, nuzzling their noses together. “Let's finish getting you packed because I  _ really _ want to make out with you right now.” 

+++

“You’re _sure_ I’m dressed okay?” Matt asks as he fiddles with his blue sweater, worried about making a bad first impression. He’s not sure why it’s so important for him to be dressed correctly, but it  _ is _ . Beau’s laying in his small car seat Matt bought a few days after adopting him, wanting to make sure the pup was safe and secure. Being a firefighter, he’s seen one too many car accidents with animals, and he’s vowed to never let that happen. 

“Of  _ course _ . That sweater makes you look very cute,” she promises, brushing a piece of hair out of her face. 

“And you’re sure your parents are okay with Beau coming?” It’s one of the things he’s been most anxious about. Sure people will say it’s okay to bring a pet into their home, but he’s sure most of them don’t mean it. 

Sylvie huffs and rolls her eyes. “Matt. They have a dog too. They’re excited to meet him. And I’m sure Koda will love him too.” 

They’re about five minutes out, already passing Main Street, lined with small cafes and bookshops. As they pass the stores, Matt wonders how many memories the paramedic has in this town, how many times she’s shopped in the bookstore or eaten at the cafe with her friends after school. It makes warmth curl around him, knowing she feels at home here, comfortable. He’s excited to share it. 

They finally make it to the long gravel road that leads up to her family’s home and farm. While there’s a massive amount of land, the house itself isn’t huge. It’s a pretty normal size, probably 4 bedrooms and 2 ½ baths if Matt has to guess. There’s flowers lining the driveway, and it’s obvious the whole place is well loved and taken care of. The exterior of the home is white, but the shutters and door are black, and the porch wraps around. Beau sits up to look out the window, watching his new surroundings. 

“It’s like something out of a movie,” Matt says, feeling a little amazed. He’s a city boy, always has been. Things like this he’s only ever seen in the rom coms he’s been somewhat forced to watch. “It’s gorgeous.” Just like Sylvie, he thinks. 

“It’s home,” Sylvie smiles back. “I could tell you so many stories about this house,” her laugh tinkles out, shaking her head. 

“I can’t wait to hear them all.” He’s serious. Again his mind flashes to Sylvie out on the porch or riding a bike around the yard. They park next to her father's car, and as Matt gets out, Sylvie mirroring him, he hears a woman’s gentle voice.

“Sylvie! Oh I’ve missed you honey!” 

Matt walks around his truck and sees a petite woman in her sixties, blonde, with the same soft features Sylvie has, bright blue eyes. She pulls her daughter into a bone crushing hug, kissing her hair. Slowly, he approaches them, smiling. Here it goes. 

“You must be Matthew,” the woman grins, ignoring the hand he’s outstretched, instead pulling him into a hug. She smells like cookies and something else, something homey and comforting.

“It’s wonderful to meet you Mrs.Brett,” Matt grins, and she scoffs lightheartedly. 

“Janette will do just fine,” she assures. “And this must be Beau!” The older woman crouches down in the snow, holding her hand out. Beau sniffs it and then yips, nub wagging. He’s got his little Blackhawks sweatshirt on, more fitted than when they first adopted him. “You’re a  _ very _ handsome boy! I have dog treats for you inside,” she says kindly. 

Matt grins and wraps an arm around his girlfriend, who’s still smiling at the whole exchange. Seeing Janette act so friendly towards his dog makes him more at ease. 

“Shall we go in? It’s freezing out here, I’m sure you’re ready to get warm.” 

“Let me grab the bags, I’ll be right in,” Matt tells Sylvie as she takes Beau’s little leash, letting him waddle in front of her, pausing to sniff at a few things before making their way inside. 

A minute later he’s walking through the front door, pausing to look around in wonder. Growing up, his house hadn’t been anything special. Sure it fit both his parents (for a bit) and he and Christie, but they’d not had much extra room. Sylvie’s old house really does remind him of a house out of Hocus Pocus or The Holiday. Inside it’s warm and cozy, all wood and soft lighting, big windows that overlook the farm. The smell of food cooking hits him and he feels something he’s not sure he’s ever felt, a sense of true family, like something television has constructed, a hallmark movie. 

“It’s beautiful,” he tells both the blonde women that are chatting in the foyer, as he sits the two bags down by the stairs. Sylvie joins his side, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. The puppy is sniffing around, clearly smelling another dog, who’s yet to be seen. 

“It’s not usually this clean, but with the party tomorrow and all, I like to make a lasting impression,” Janette smiles, and Matt can’t help but feel a special kind of fondness for her already. “But thank you Matthew, that’s very kind.” 

“Matt’s fine, my mom’s the only one who calls me Matthew,” he admits, feeling just the slightest prickle of unease at the thought of Nancy Casey. He tries to shut the thoughts down before they bombard him. The last time he’d really spoke to her was over two years ago. He’d thought she’d be in his life more after getting out of jail. 

“Matt, then,” Janette complies warmly. 

A second later, a black and white speckled dog, maybe around twenty five pounds, bounds in, tail wagging. Seeing Beau, Koda freezes, then walks up, sniffing curiously. The much smaller of the two looks more cautious, and though he’d never admit it, Matt’s ready to jump in and intervene. He’s sure Koda’s nice, but the need to protect his new puppy outweighs logic. 

After a moment of both dogs sniffing, Beau bows in play, Koda mirrors him, and then the boys are off, going over to a rug that’s in the room to the right, fake fighting, all happy barks and tail wags. Matt’s whole body relaxes. At least they wouldn’t have to deal with that possible drama. 

“I’ll let Sylvie give you a tour. David’s out in the barn making sure everyone is fed, he should be in soon.” Janette informs, making her way back to the kitchen. 

“She’s wonderful,” Matt says when Sylvie’s mom is out of earshot. 

“Mm, she’s pretty great. You’ll love my dad too. You guys have a lot in common,” the paramedic promises, kissing him softly before grabbing his hand. “Let me show you around.” Sylvie leads him through the house, showing him the dining room and telling him stories of full tables at Thanksgiving, then shows him what she dubs the music room. It’s not large, originally a home office, but it’s got a piano in one corner, a few guitars on stands in the other. Unaware of his own body, Matt moves forward, letting his fingers trail over the obviously well played keys. 

“You play?” Sylvie asks curiously, grinning at the nod she receives. 

“Since I was five. I haven’t played in years though. Christie played and I was determined to be like her,” Matt recalls. He leaves out the part about his father telling him it was something only girls played, and that he should be out on the ice learning how to shoot pucks. 

“Want to play something? I never really learned. My parents tried to make me, but I always managed to get out of it,” she admits, blushing. 

Matt laughs at how Sylvie-like that is, stubborn and determined. “I...I can try? Shut the door though? I don’t want to scar your mom for life,” he bites his lip. As she closes the french doors, he sits down at the bench, the wood creaking beneath him a bit from old age. 

His fingers, rough and calloused from work, play a scale and a few chords to refamiliarize himself, then his foot finds the pedal and he begins. Though it’s slightly off tempo and he has to pause for a moment to remember a note, Matt plays Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy, getting more sure of himself as it goes on. By the time he decides to take his fingers off the keys, not wanting to play all seven minutes, Sylvie is smiling when a noise at the door makes them turn. 

“A fireman and piano player, I’m impressed,” Janette grins. 

“It’s been a while, if I’m honest,” Matt admits. “Well over five years. My sister taught me,” the man adds, going a little shy. 

“Well, I would have thought you played much more, you sounded wonderful,” the older blonde assures, patting his shoulder as they all walk out. Beau is instantly on Sylvie as they find their way back to the main part of the floor, snorting like he’s slightly out of breath from all the new excitement. She picks him up and rubs at Koda’s head when the bigger dog appears, looking at Beau sadly like he’s still wanting to play.

“I’m going to show Matt upstairs,” Sylvie announces. Matt offers a smile to Janette before being led up wooden stairs that look well used; nail scratches from Koda, little nicks and dings he’s sure Sylvie has stories for. As they move to the open hallway, Matt pauses to look at pictures that take up some of the wall space. Photographs of Janette and David on their wedding day, a few of Sylvie’s brother Jeremy, which make him remember that, oh yeah, she has a younger brother. He remembers her saying something about him coming home for the holidays too. Matt knows how fiercely protective of Christie he is, so he’s sure Jeremy will be the same. 

Eyes stop on four photographs. One is of Sylvie, probably around five, sitting on a wooden swing in what Matt assumes is their backyard. She’s in a pretty gingham pink dress, but he notices dirt on her knees. The second looks to be five or six years later, hair crimped, wearing a purple and teal jumpsuit. She’s grinning, braces standing out. Following that shows Sylvie as a teenager. She’s beautiful even then, and Matt has no doubt she was popular, though he guesses she was the nice kind of popular who got along with everyone and didn’t start rumors or gossip. She’s standing with a few friends, one of which he recognizes as Hope. They’re all in dresses, he assumes for a prom or formal dance of some kind. 

The last photo has Matt’s gaze lingering longer. Sylvie and Harrison, obviously on the night of their engagement. She’s holding up her hand, showing off the beautiful ring the man had offered her. She looks happy, genuine enough that he has to remind himself that she left him, she chose to continue her life and leave her fiance behind. The firefighter is pulled out of his thoughts when Sylvie makes an affronted noise. 

“Oh my _god_. I don’t know why they still have that up,” her cheeks are pink and her eyebrows are knitted together, looking like she wants to sink into the ground. Matt shrugs, leaning over to press a kiss to her lips. 

“It’s okay. It all worked out, didn’t it?” Beau wriggles in Sylvie’s arms and he presses a little kiss to the puppies head. “Don’t get so jealous bubba,” he jokes, finally turning away from the wall. Sylvie leads her boyfriend down the hall, squeezing his fingers with her free hand as he follows, looking around. There’s a door shut; Janette and David’s Room, but everything else is open, including Janette’s office, a guest bedroom and a bathroom. At the end of the hall lies another guest room, but with touches of Sylvie everywhere. 

“They kept all my old childhood furniture, trophies and stuff,” the paramedic says as Matt looks around, taking in the softball and track trophies, the medals for honor lists and debate team. He laughs at the last one. She must have come in first everytime, with how she debates now. Beau is let down and he starts sniffing around the room before settling himself on the floor, tired from the adventurous day he’s hand. 

“I love you,” Matt says suddenly, chest filling with affection for the woman next to him. He turns and presses a slow kiss to her lips, nuzzling their noses when he pulls away. 

“I love you too, I’m glad you like it here.” She says. “I was kind of stupidly nervous that you’d hate it? I know you grew up in the cit-“ 

“Sylvie. This place is like something out of a hallmark movie. Your mom is a freaking angel. How could I not like it?” Matt looks at her, more curious than anything. He’s not thought about the fact she could be nervous too. She’s been so calming and certain about it all. The blonde vows to himself to ask her more about how she’s feeling in the future. 

“I don’t know, I just thought you might hate the farm, which you  _ still _ haven’t seen by the way. There’s still time for you to want to leave.” She looks oddly adorable with her eyes wide and brow furrowed. 

“I’m going to love it. No matter what. It’s part of you, so I  _ already _ love it. Wanna show me now?” He asks, laughing when she shakes her head no, pulling them somehow even closer.

“You know, I’ve always wanted to bring a hot boy into my room and make out. My parents were a little strict about that kind of thing growing up,” Sylvie admits shyly, not a normal emotion he’s used to seeing. “When...when Harrison and I were together, we only got so much time alone here. And it was always down in the living room or outside.” 

Smirking, Matt pulls her close and kisses her, arm wrapping around her middle. She puts her arms around the back of his neck, body leaning in to his, like a magnetic force is pulling her. Finally pulling back, her face splits into a wide grin. “I can finally die happy,” she jokes, giving him another quick kiss. 

It takes fifteen minutes for them to cool down, Matt’s shirt rucked up and Sylvie’s hair a little messy. Collecting themselves, the couple finally make their way back downstairs. Janette’s in the kitchen, a large pot on the stove. Matt sniffs at the air, stomach grumbling quietly at the aroma. The space is well designed, old with real wood and what looks to be newer countertops. There’s an alcove where a bench sits, allowing seating for half of the table, chairs on all other sides. 

“It smells great,” Matt offers as Beau sniffs the air too, mimicking his papa. 

“It’ll be ready in a few hours. Chicken and gnocchi soup, a favorite of Sylvie’s in the wintertime.” Janette replies, pulling out sugar and flour from the pantry off to the side. “And I’m about to start working on a pie, any request for filling? We have apple, blueberry and strawberry.” 

“No strawberry,” Sylvie shakes her head, making her mom frown. 

“But you lov-” 

“I’m actually allergic,” Matt offers up, feeling silly and embarrassed. He’s always hated having allergies. Cats are easy enough to avoid, and they’re mostly harmless. Strawberries though, those result in his throat closing up and vomiting for the remainder of his time spent in the emergency room under observation. “I have an epipen though,” the captain adds as an afterthought, hoping not to freak Sylvie’s mom out too much. 

“No strawberries then,” Janette nods in agreement. She pulls out a pad of sticky notes and a pen from a drawer at the island, writing ‘No Strawberries This Week!!!’ on the yellow paper and sticking it on the fridge. Matt feels half embarrassed and half touched at the gesture; even Christie had consumed strawberries around him growing up. 

Sylvie leads them out to the back porch and down nicely crafted wooden stairs, the snow having stopped falling for now. Matt takes in the picturesque scenery, looking at the vast amount of white covered ground. A weathered, deep red colored barn sits in the distance, as well as a few chicken coops. He’s always known Sylvie grew up on a farm, but now looking out at it, he can’t help but let the knowledge really settle in. He may always be a city boy, but this is a nice change from everything he’s known. 

“We definitely need to come back in the summer, I want to see all this in action,” Matt laughs, feeling warm when Sylvie squeezes his hand. Taking their time to just enjoy the outdoors, they head down to the barn. The doors are open as they approach them, and once they’re crossing through the threshold, Sylvie’s signature sunshine smile falls into place. 

“Sylvie!” 

A man around the age of sixty is smiling. His skin is weathered and tan, but he looks kind and inviting, with brown hair graying on both his head and face, green eyes large with excitement. David Brett steps forward and Sylvie meets him in the middle, throwing her arms around him tightly. A daddy’s girl, Matt’s mind supplies, and of course he’s suspected this too, with the way she speaks of him. 

“How’s my girl doing? Saving lots of lives back in the big city?” Matt can tell her father is proud of her, the way he watches so intently, like he’s hanging onto every moment he gets with her. They’ll have to visit more often. 

“Trying to at least,” Sylvie nods, stepping back and rejoining her and Matt’s hand. “Dad, this is Matt,” she looks from one man to the other. 

A little nervous, Matt sticks out his hand, smiling. He reminds himself this is the man who raised Sylvie. He can’t be all that scary. David takes his hand firmly and shakes it, eyes taking him in, smile staying fixed on his face. 

“It’s nice to meet you sir, I’ve heard a lot of great things about you.” 

David chuckles and lets his hand go. “I could say the same about you, Captain,” he replies, and Matt feels himself go a little shy at the recognition. “We’ve been looking forward to meeting you. Sylvie says you have your own construction business as well?” 

The on-edge feeling he’s had towards meeting Sylvie’s family is slowly dissipating, seeing how warm and friendly they are. “Yes sir, for almost ten years. I work mostly residential, building decks and cabinets, putting in windows or helping repair electrical stuff, for the most part.” He’d tried commercial and that obviously hadn’t gone well, from then on sticking to homes. 

“It’s impressive, meeting a fireman who does construction on the side. A lot of physical labor.” 

Matt’s never been good at taking compliments, and he ignores Sylvie squeezing his hand as he feels his cheeks heat faintly. “Thank you. I enjoy them both. I’ve never been good with just sitting around, I get antsy,” he admits, using his free hand to brush some hair away from his face. Sylvie moves closer, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

“Well, maybe I can rope you into helping me tomorrow. I know you two just got here and probably want some time to settle in,” David laughs when his daughter sighs. 

“You know this is supposed to be time  _ away _ from work, Dad.” 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. I’m interested to see how it all works,” Matt shakes his head, tone genuine. It’s interesting to him, and any chance to learn is something he’ll jump on. 

“See? The boy’s smart, SB. No need to make decisions for him,” the older man smiles, and Matt thinks he’s probably just won some brownie points. 

“Yeah  _ SB _ ,” the firefighter says teasingly, dropping a quick kiss to her hair, hoping it’s not too much in front of her dad. Sylvie huffs fondly, shaking her head.

“You two meeting was a bad idea.” 

+++

By the time they’re finishing dinner, both Matt and Sylvie are tired, the sleepless night from shift weighing on them. Seeing everyone’s empty plates and bowls, Sylvie stands and starts collecting them, Matt following suit. 

“We’ll clean everything up, you guys can relax for a change,” she offers, tucking a stray blonde hair behind her ear. When she’s grabbed all the bowls and Matt’s got all of the plates and silverware, they head across the counter over to the sink. She stifles a yawn against the back of her hand and smiles when a warm hand presses against her lower back. 

“And thank you for the dinner, it was great. I haven’t had a meal like this in a long time,” Matt admits. He and Sylvie both cook but there’s something about a home cooked meal with a family, especially a comfort dish like soup, that makes Matt feel a tug of longing for what had been growing up and what could be in the future. 

“Thank you honey, that’s sweet of you. And it’s no problem Matt, I’m glad you enjoyed it. I can give you the recipe if you’d like. It’s easy and always good for cold nights.” She and David move to the living room and start the fireplace as Matt works with Sylvie to do the dishes. They get into a groove, Sylvie washing and Matt drying, then both putting away. At first the man feels odd looking through their cabinets, something about it feels intimate and personal, but soon Sylvie’s putting things away quicker, obviously knowing where everything goes. 

“Thanks for helping,” the paramedic smiles up at him, her blue eyes resembling the pure blue ocean.

Matt almost laughs, eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiles. “What? Like I was going to leave you to do it?” He turns and rests his hips against the counter. “This is nice….all of it. Your parents are really wonderful, I’m glad I came.” 

Soft lips are on his before he can say anything else, pressing a soft but quick kiss to them. “ _ Good _ . I told you they’d love you.” 

By the time they’re finished washing dishes, both Koda and Beau are asleep in Kodas big bed by the fire, and Matt’s ready to fall asleep too. Just as he’s about to suggest they head up to get some rest, David stands, stretching. 

“Matt, if you’d be interested, you’re welcome to come out and help me in the morning. It’s not much this time of year, but we’ve got some animals to feed and eggs to collect. I can show you a few pieces of equipment.” 

“I’d love that,” Matt agrees, excited to see how the farm is run. Janette stands up too. 

“Sylvie honey, I made sure to put new sheets on the beds, and fresh towels in the bathroom” the woman explains, a hand on Sylvie’s shoulder. Turning, she smiles at Matt. “We have you in the guest room, it’s the second door on the left, though I’m sure Sylvie can show you. David and I are going to head to bed, don’t stay up too late.” 

The few sentences are directed towards the both of them. Matt’s eyes find the paramedics, brow furrowing. _ Beds? _ Sylvie bites her lip, but doesn’t say anything until her parents have made their way upstairs. 

“Right, so. My parents are kind of traditional?” Sylvie gives him a sympathetic look. “Like I said before, I didn’t even have Harrison in my room really. They’re very into the whole ‘no sleeping together before marriage’ thing. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.” 

Matt shakes his head. “I’m staying in their house, I’m going to respect whatever they ask. It’s fine, just for a few days. Will it suck? Yeah, but I think I can manage,” he assures, smiling softly. He knows he’s said the right thing when Sylvie smiles and hugs him tightly. 

“You’re too good Matt Casey.” 

“I try,” he jokes back, giving her a quickness kiss. Guess I’ll grab Beau and get to bed. Unless you want to sleep with him? I’m sure he’d love that honestly.” He looks over at the frenchie who’s still snoring near the fire. Sylvie nods shyly, and Matt can’t help but drop another kiss to her head. “Beau, you’re sleeping with mama tonight!” The words effectively wake up the pup, who gets up and waddles over, snoopy in his mouth. 

“Let’s go bubba.” 

The firefighter lets Sylvie take the bathroom first, bumping into her when she’s heading back to her room in only a towel, hair wet and a little wavy. His throat goes dry, hands itching to reach out and touch her soft skin. 

“You know this sucks right?” Matt’s voice is quiet, not daring to disturb Janette and David. Sylvie nods, squeezing his hand. “Just a few days. Then it’ll go back to normal.” 

Matt kisses her cheek and heads into the bathroom that smells like Sylvie’s shampoo and body wash, little dopp kit under his arm. Setting it down at the sink, he looks around, smiling at the floral wallpaper. His girlfriend's love of florals must have stemmed here. The blonde showers off and brushes his teeth, something that's always been compulsory to him. As a young child he brushed his teeth three times a day after having a cavity filled- the only one in his life. 

As he lays down, head hitting the soft guest pillow, the firefighter lets himself drift into dreaming about Sylvie and the future they have together. 

\+ + +

Matt’s freezing. He wakes up and it takes a moment for him to realize he’s in Fowlerton and in the Bretts’ guestroom. Yawning and wiping sleep from his eyes, the forty year old sits up and huffs, rolling his neck. He’s always been bad at sleeping in anything other than his own bed. The only way he’s able to tolerate Sylvie’s is the fact she’s there too, curled up against him. When he’d moved in with Severide after his apartment fire, it had taken him over a month to get used to the new mattress. Grabbing his phone from the charger on the nightstand, Matt reads the time- 5:45 am. Tempted to try and go back to sleep, the captain pulls the covers close, when he remembers David’s words. 

Getting out of bed, a shiver runs down his spine. This must be where Sylvie gets the whole ‘sleeping with the air conditioning on’ thing that Matt tells her repeatedly is the worst thing in the world. Changing into a pair of older jeans and a thermal, Matt tugs on his heavy weight CFD sweatshirt and socks, then heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth and make sure his hair isn’t messy. The firefighter swings by Sylvie’s room and cracks the door open. She’s still asleep, hunkered down in her bed. 

“Beau, wanna go outside?” The dog looks up from where he’s snuggled under a throw blanket, curled in against Sylvie’s legs. The dog looks at Matt, huffs, then buries his face back under the warmth. _Alright_ then. 

Janette and David are in the kitchen, making coffee and eggs when he makes his way down. The sun is just starting to rise, and the light filters in through the tall windows around the house. Once again, he’s struck with how beautiful the house is. 

“Matt, you an early riser too?” David has two mugs on the counter. “Coffee?” 

“Yes sir, used to getting up for work or random jobs, body’s set an internal clock I suppose,” he admits, then nods, watching another blue mug get pulled from a cabinet above the stove. “Thank you.” 

“Well, the early bird gets the worm. Want to come help me get the eggs and check the animals?” He asks, and Matt nods, but before he can speak, Janette speaks up. 

“David, honey, let him relax,” her tone is exasperated but fond. Matt finds he loves the dynamic, laughing quietly. 

“I really don’t mind. I’ve never done stuff like this, I’m a city boy. Would love to see how it works,” he says honestly. “Just let me grab my jacket.” Quickly, he heads to where he and Sylvie had hung their coats next to the door, taking his and shrugging it on, along with his boots. 

“Ready!” Matt reappears in the kitchen, following David out the back door. He’ll get his coffee later, he supposes. No rest for the working. The temperature change makes him shiver, and he realizes as he walks with David that it’s sleeting. Beau’s not going to be happy. 

“So Matt, how long have you and Sylvie known each other?” 

Matt’s been preparing himself for all of this, the questions, the threats about dating Sylvie. “About seven years now sir,” he offers up, walking inside a large red coop with the other man. It’s warm inside, bright lights hanging from the ceiling to provide the right temperature for the chickens. He looks around at the animals and hay, the little nests the chickens have made. 

“And you started dating how long ago?” 

The question makes him nervous, and he rubs his hands on his pants. “Almost one month ago, on the 26th,” he clears his throat, hoping it doesn’t sound weird to know the exact date so quickly. “It unfortunately took me some time to build up the courage to ask her on a date. We both were kind of...dancing around each other I suppose. We didn’t realize we both felt the same way,” he admits to the dark haired man as he was handed a basket. 

“Well, it seems like you did it at the right time. Take the basket and carefully place the good eggs inside. No cracks or discoloration,” David instructs. Matt nods and starts following the instructions. As he places the eggs into the basket, he feels a warmth spread through his chest, imagining a tiny Sylvie doing this same chore with David as a child, happy to help. 

“Sylvie seems happy. I’m going to admit this, and I hope it doesn’t make you think less of me,” David’s voice is gentle, and Matt’s stomach clenches. He looks up, wanting to show the older man he has his complete attention. “Sylvie’s talked about you for a while now. A few months or so after she and the chaplain split. And you sounded nice, like what she needed. A firefighter, someone who can take care of her. A gentleman. But nothing happened. And months went by, but the way she sounded never wavered. What did however, was my confidence in you.” 

Matt shifts, feeling very exposed and uncomfortable. He may not be good at compliments, but he’s worse at criticism. Words will stay in his head for years, and he’ll ruminate on them, let them get under his skin, unable to wash them away. He gears himself up for yet another father figure to tell him what he’s done wrong and what he needs to change about himself. 

“I wanted to know why this man that my Sylvie thinks so highly of wasn’t doing anything about it. I started thinking that maybe I’d come to Chicago one day and talk, maybe knock some sense into you. For months now I’ve been angry that a captain of a fire department was toying with my daughters emotions and stringing her along,” he shakes his head, greying hair ruffling. “But I was wrong. I was wrong to think less of you, or be angry.”

The captain releases the breath he’s been holding. 

“You bring out the best in her, just from what I’ve observed in the past day, and what she’s said. You’re level headed and it’s obvious you care about her, hell, you look at her like she’s hung the moon. I know people move at their own pace, and sometimes it takes an extra push. Sylvie told me how you were there for her when she was looking for Julie….with everything that happened after. I wanted to thank you. We didn’t even know she had contacted her.” 

Matt looks up at that, feeling shy. “I’m just doing what I hope everyone would do. She’s wonderful, and deserves all the happiness in the world. I’m definitely no saint, and sometimes it’s hard to remember she’s not..she’s not my ex, and that she isn’t going to be upset at certain things I anticipate she will be, but we’re both learning.” It’s honest and up front, making him nervous to hear what David has to say. 

“That’s a good answer to hear. Remember, communication is key. Janette and I learned that the hard way before Sylvie was born. Never go to bed angry, even if you don’t want to talk, it’s better that way, doesn’t leave time to over think or stew about it.” 

The firefighter nods. “Thank you...that’s some of the best advice I’ve been given. My...my ex, that’s why we...didn’t work out. Communication and lack of understanding,” Matt shrugs, feeling suddenly too tight and aware of everything. As if David can tell, he nods and they work in comfortable silence, slowly talking about sports and Matt’s job. 

By the time they’ve grabbed the eggs, fed animals, Matt’s been shown around, it’s nearing eight am. Walking inside, placing his boots out on the porch so he doesn’t track snow in, the blonde sees Sylvie at the table, a mug of coffee and a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her. She looks particularly adorable this morning, still in sweatpants and an old shirt, Beau sitting next to her as though he’s ready for food to drop. Moving close, he drops a kiss to her hair, hands resting on her shoulders. 

“Morning,” Sylvie tilts her head backwards to see him, and he steals the quickest kiss he can. “Have fun?” 

“Yeah, it’s interesting to get to see how a farm really works. Maybe there won’t be snow next time we come and I can see the other stuff.” Matt pauses, hoping his words don’t sound too presumptuous. Sylvie grins and though he isn’t aware, both David and Janette share a look and smile. 

“My dad’s going to turn you into a country boy in no time,” she teases, offering him a piece of bacon. The captain snags it and lets a happy feeling wash over him. 

\+ + +

At five o’clock, standing upstairs in the guest room, Matt zips Sylvie’s dress up. It’s one of her favorites, lacey, deep red and long sleeved, almost Audrey Hepburn-esque. The lace sleeves expose her skin, making her look like a porcelain doll, at least that’s what Matt’s said. Her boyfriend’s pulling his sweater on, the dark red one that matches her dress perfectly, when she leans over to grab a kiss, hand moving through his blonde hair. 

“Hey! You’re going to mess it up!” He teases, leaning forward and nuzzling their noses. It’s become a running joke, the fact he’s letting his hair grow out, and how messy it gets in the morning. 

“Even messy it’s still handsome,” she promises. Beau barks at their feet and Sylvie gasps a bit, suddenly walking out. She comes back a minute later with a tiny collar. It’s dark red and has a bowtie on the front of it. “Thought he might want to match Mama and Papa,” she grins when Matt’s eyes light up. She’s still not over how adorable it is that Matt likes dressing Beau up. 

The pup sniffs the collar happily, stumpy tail wagging as it’s put around his neck. He’s barely eight pounds, but Sylvie’s sure he’s going to be showing it off to everyone tonight, with how much he loves attention. She just hopes it won’t weigh him down, she’d tried to find the lightest one possible. 

“You ready sweetheart?” Sylvie asks when she stands up. There’s a few people already downstairs, she can hear her parents talking, and she can’t deny she’s a little excited. She’s not been here the past two years for the party, and while she’d seen some of her family when she’d been back in Fowlerton with Kyle, it wasn’t nearly like seeing everyone at a Christmas party. She’s also well aware that most people know she’s got a new boyfriend. She hasn’t told Matt this, and thinks it’s probably for the best. He’s already anxious, and she doesn’t want to add any more stress to his plate. 

“Ready,” Matt grins at her, squeezing her hand. Beau barks as if to say ‘I’m ready too!!’ and they all make their way down the stairs. Everyone is dressed nicely, not too formal, but nicer than an average party. There’s probably around ten people here so far, not including the Brett’s or himself. Sylvie leads them to where a couple are standing near the fireplace, drinks in hand. When they see Sylvie they smile and hugs are exchanged. Matt stands feeling vaguely awkward, though he reminds himself this is going to be him all night. Might as well get over it now. 

“Sylvie! How are you? It’s been a while,” the woman, a brunette girl with glasses, asks. The man next to her is her husband, going off of their wedding rings. 

“I’m good, enjoying Chicago. Jen, Michael, this is Matt, my boyfriend.” 

Matt takes a step forward, shaking both their hands and greeting them before wrapping an arm around Sylvie. The small dog by their side barks, causing everyone to look down. “This is our dog Beau,” he adds, and Jen bends down to pet the frenchie, who looks like he’s in heaven. 

“Jen and Michael went to school with me,” the paramedic explains. 

The night goes on in similar fashion. Lots of meeting people, lots of small talk. At one point the couple is stopped by two of Sylvie’s aunts, who make a point of all but interrogating Matt. He’s able to keep his cool, answering their questions about work, what he does in his down time. Then it turns to the ‘if you hurt her we’ll hurt you’ spiel and he fidgets, trying to assure them he’d never do anything to hurt the most amazing woman in the world. The women walk away and Sylvie rubs his back with a laugh, kissing his hair. 

When the paramedic runs into Hope, Matt finds himself uncomfortable trying to catch up with their old stand in secretary. Instead, he excuses himself and heads over to the long dining room table that’s been covered in different food dishes. Taking a plate, he grabs a bit of everything, adding a few extra pieces of carrot and broccoli from the raw veggie tray. Seeing that Sylvie’s still with Hope, Matt takes Beau out onto the back porch, needing a moment to escape. 

He’s enjoying himself, but small talk has never been his strong suit, and there’s enough people now that it’s overwhelming. As he sits, feeding Beau a carrot, he hears the door behind him open and close. He suspects it's Sylvie, but he’s not met with the sound of heels on wood. Turning, Matt sees a man who he recognizes from pictures as Sylvie’s younger brother Jeremy. The firefighter thinks he remembers his girlfriend saying Jeremy was 6 years younger than her, which would place him in his late 20’s. 

“Hiding?” The dark haired man asks. He’s in slacks and a button down, and Matt’s not sure how he isn’t shivering. He himself has a shirt and a sweater on and he’s still freezing, though the cold air feels good after being in the stuffy house for so long. 

“Needed a minute,” Matt admits as he stands. Beau’s already sniffing around Jeremy’s leg. “I’m Matt, by the way. Sylvie’s boyfriend.” He holds out a hand and the younger man shakes it. He seems as nice and polite as Sylvie, so at least Matt doesn’t have to worry about hating the guy. 

“Nice to meet you. I’ve heard about you, she’s really over the moon about you,” Jeremy laughs, taking a swig of the beer in his hand and then bending down to pay attention to the pup at his heel. 

Matt blushes and rubs the back of his neck. Seeing the beer makes him want one. “Is the party like this everywhere? I mean...there’s a lot of people.” He doesn’t mean to pry, though Matt’s pretty certain the topic is safe. 

“Yeah, sometimes more. Mom and dad have thrown it since they got married. It’s a thing, for the town. Not many people try to compete.” 

“It seems like everyone enjoys it,” Matt shoved his hands in his pant pockets, worried he’s going to mess up and say the wrong thing. Jeremy nods and looks around. 

“You drinking anything? We have more beer if you want it. It’s not technically for the party, but I figure if someone else needs it, it’s you. People in this town can be a lot.” 

The captain finds himself enjoying Jeremy’s company. After being given a beer, Matt starts to relax a bit, having something to do with his hands. They sit outside, the youngest Brett leading them to a small gazebo right off of the deck with a heater that gets flipped on immediately. They talk about their jobs and interests, and Matt’s pleasantly surprised to find they have common interests, like the same kind of music and movies for the most part. 

He’s unsure of how much time has passed when Sylvie walks into the small gazebo that just holds a table and three chairs. Matt looks up and smiles, leaning to press a kiss to her cheek. 

“Hey! I’ve been looking for you. Having fun?” She asks, running a hand up and down his back. The paramedic’s warm and he can’t help but lean closer. 

“Yeah, Jeremy and I have been getting to know each other,” Matt smiles genuinely. He really does like the guy, happy that they’re alike. He plans on being in Sylvie’s life forever, and it’s important to him that he gets along with her family. 

“That’s great! But now I’m stealing you back,” she laughs, and Matt stands from his chair. 

“Have fun man. Don’t look anyone directly in the eye,” Jeremy jokes as Matt’s pulled back inside. 

The party comes to a close around nine, a few stragglers left, grabbing a plate of food or talking to Janette and David. Matt yawns as he and Sylvie finally sit down on the couch, Jeremy occupying the love seat next to them. Beau’s on his lap, suckling on his snoopy toy, almost asleep. All in all, the party’s been fun, and now he’s been through it, nothing should be as intense as meeting half of Fowlerton. Matt’s eyes feel heavy as he lets his second beer wash over him and the fire warm him. Sylvie lets her fingertip trace over the bow barely noticeable scar on the back of his neck from years prior. The sensation makes him shiver, but he brings her closer. 

“So usually we go to a midnight mass at the church, but Jeremy’s not going since he drove all day, and I was thinking we could skip it too? Maybe watch a Christmas movie or something. Start a little tradition,” Sylvie speaks softly, as Jeremy’s already starting to fall asleep next to them. 

Trying not to seem too enthusiastic about staying back and doing things together, Matt hums as if he’s contemplating it, but then nods. “That sounds really nice.” He’s never been very religious. His family would go to church on Easter and Christmas, but not much else. The only other time he’s gone to church is when Herrmann’s invited him, and that usually means only half understanding everything the pastor says and ending up with a lap full of napping Max Herrmann. He’s much more keen to spend Christmas Eve curled up on the couch watching something fun. 

By the time the Brett’s have left for church, Jeremy’s already setting up a blow up mattress in the office. Matt tries to swap with him, wanting the younger man to have an actual bed, considering it was once his house, but Jeremy assures he’s fine, he doesn’t need a bed, air mattresses in his opinion are just as comfortable. The firefighter doubts his explanation but doesn’t push it. 

\+ + +

Janette and David don’t get home until almost two am, but when they do, they’re greeted with a sight that makes them pause. The whole house has been cleaned, as if the party didn’t happen. The table is back where it normally goes, the place settings all back in their rightful spots. Food has been put up, dishes have been washed, and it seems as though all the trash has been taken out. Janette looks to her husband, a smile on her lips. 

“Who’s idea do you think it was?” She keeps her voice low as she puts her coat away in the closet. 

David snorts. “Definitely not our sons.” 

As they make their way further in, Janette’s eyes gaze into the living room. The lights are all out except for the small bulbs in the garland on their mantle. The television is playing All I Want For Christmas, and the fire is cracking. Her heart catches when she sees the two figures on the couch. Matt’s lying on his back, neck bent at a slightly awkward angle against the arm rest. Sylvie’s laying right next to him, her head on his shoulder, Matt’s arm wrapped protectively around her middle. 

David slides up next to his wife, pressing a kiss to her head. “He’s going to wake up with a numb arm and a crick in his neck,” the man laughs, having been there plenty of times before. 

“...they look good together,” the woman says, staring at her daughter cuddled up to her new boyfriend. 

“They do. We talked this past morning, Matt and I. I came clean about my perception of him, I thought he ought to know,” David admits, moving into the kitchen to pour a glass of water. 

Janette frowns. David’s always been a straightforward person, but she hopes this hasn’t made a bad impression on Matthew. “...What did he say? You know you need to think about these things David.” 

They both sit down at the table, keeping only one light on. She doesn’t want to disturb the couple, even if she’ll be waking them soon to get to bed.

“He took it well, I think. He told me he had been nervous, he’d needed a push. He talked to me about his ex...Gabby? Sylvie’s old work partner. There were issues in that relationship, communication problems, apparently. But he seemed to  _ want _ there to be communication...I’m guessing it was mostly on her part that it became a problem.” 

Janette listens, taking it all in. Her eyes wander back to the couple. “Sylvie hasn’t been this happy in a long time. While you and Matt were outside this morning, we talked about how she’s been. Matt treats her well, and I have a feeling he’ll be sticking around.” 

A noise from the living room makes them both look over. Sylvie’s now sitting up and stretching, hair slightly messy from being flat against Matt’s shoulder. Janette watches her wake him gently, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

“You two better head to bed, Christmas cinnamon buns will be served right at eight,” David calls out to them, laughing when Matt looks vaguely lost. Sylvie pads over, giving both parents a hug, and Janette wishes she could stop her baby girl from growing up. But she’s turned into a fine young woman, and couldn’t be prouder. 

“We’ll see you in the morning, love you,” her daughter mumbles, picking up the cute french bulldog puppy they’ve brought with them before heading upstairs, Matt in tow. 

When Janette hears both doors close, she turns to David once more. “....you know who he is right?” She asks, rolling her eyes when David merely looks confused, shrugging. “Do you remember that awful murder, back in ‘94? The one in Chicago, the woman killed her husband?” 

David seems to wrack his brain before nodding. “What has that got to do with anything?” 

“Matt’s name sounded familiar. And I remembered Sylvie talking about how someone had tried to sabotage Matt’s alderman campaign when he’d been running years ago. I looked him up,” she admits, feeling slightly embarrassed. 

“You  _ googled _ our daughter's boyfriend?”

“I just needed to know why he sounded familiar, David. And I found out that the woman who shot her husband, Nancy Casey? That was his mother.” 

David goes quiet, running a hand down his face. “You know we can’t bring this up with him.” His face is serious, and he shakes his head. “I know you ‘Nette, and I know you want to talk to him about it and comfort him. But not now.” 

The woman sighs, feeling frustrated. “I just want him to know we’re h-“ 

“Honey. I know it’s not the same by any stretch, adopting Sylvie was the best thing that’s happened to us. But what if one of her boyfriends mothers found out she was adopted through the internet, and just started talking to her about it? We have to wait, and if he ever wants to tell us about it, we’ll be there. But it’s not fair to him to drag up a traumatic event, and especially not around the holidays.” 

Janette knows she’s lost. She can’t argue with her husband's logic, because it’s true. As much as she wants to tell her daughter's boyfriend that they’re there for him, it’s not her place. “...you’re right. I can’t do that to him.” 

David nods, then stands. “Come on, let’s get the presents out so we can head to bed. Tomorrow’s going to be a long day.” 

\+ + +

Christmas morning is another hallmark moment in Matt’s opinion. He and Sylvie somehow make it downstairs by eight, even if it had taken Matt ripping the covers off of her and Beau, making her whine and finally sit up all huffy. Matt secretly tucks the knowledge away, how adorable she is when she doesn’t want to get up. They make their way down to find the others, and, just as Janette had said, there are twelve iced cinnamon buns sitting on a tray in the middle of the stove top. They look like they were bought at a bakery, Matt thinks, but he knows the older woman’s made them. His stomach growls and Sylvie pulls on his hand so they can go and grab one. 

After eating and consuming coffee, the household heads into the living room to share presents. Matt feels his stomach twist uncomfortably. When Sylvie had asked him to come to Fowlerton, he’d gone out only hours after and tried to find something to get the three other Brett’s, not wanting to go empty handed. Sylvie had assured he wasn’t expected to bring anything, but he wasn’t going to be that guy. After hours of thinking, he’d shot a text to Sylvie and she’d told him what to get. Now, sitting down in the living room on the floor next to the paramedic, he hopes it’s the right stuff. 

“Alright, stockings first,” Jeremy grinned much like a child. Matt’s looks over to where the man is headed, but then he freezes. His eyes are glued to a stocking hung on the fireplace. Last night there had been four empty ones, all red with a white monogram for the first letter of each of the Brett’s names. This morning however, there are five full ones. The extra stocking looks identical to the others, and a clean, white ‘M’ is on the front of it. He swallows convulsively, looking at Brett with wide eyes.

“They got me a stocking?” He asks, Matt’s throat feeling suddenly dry. He’s not had a stocking since he was a kid, unless you count the ones he and Gabby had. He doesn’t really, that was just the easiest way to exchange the gifts they got each other since they were normally small and it made more sense than putting them under a tree. After Santa had stopped being a thing in the Casey house it had meant one or two gifts exchanged and then going about the day. 

“Yeah, of course,” Sylvie says, the tone in her voice indicating the ‘duh’, after, even if she doesn’t say it. She’s been looking for something under the tree, and when she glances up, their eyes meet. He knows he must look shocked, or maybe something completely different, because Sylvie slips her hand in his and squeezes it before pushing herself up and hopping over Jeremy to grab the other two stockings, as well as handing her parents theirs. 

Matt blinks down at the large red and white stocking, staring at it like it’s an alien object. He doesn’t mean to get quiet, and when he looks up, both Janette and David are smiling, and Sylvie’s staring at him like she’s trying to figure out what’s going on in his mind. 

“You okay?” She asks as her parents start talking and taking things out of their stockings. 

Nodding, Matt scoots closer and kisses her hair. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good,” he smiles, trying to relax a little more. He follows Sylvie’s lead and reaches inside, thankful that everyone seems to be focusing on their own, aside from Sylvie, who’s watching subtly. 

A dark chocolate, hollow Santa in nice metallic wrapping is pulled out first, and Matt wonders if they know he prefers dark chocolate or if it’s just a coincidence. He sets it carefully to the side, between him and Sylvie, then reaches back in. A new pair of nice, warm gloves get taken out next, and then thick socks, which he’s been wanting to get due to being out in the cold doing side jobs. He sifts his way through a few more bits of candy, as well as a new tape measure and phone charger (Sylvie definitely had to have helped put this together, then) and then his fingers hit something soft. He pulls out a little plush fire truck, realizing quickly that it’s for Beau. His heart feels like it may burst. 

“Beau!” The dog looks up and clocks the toy, instantly getting in Matt’s lap. Taking the toy, the dog squeaks it incessantly, shaking it around. Koda perks up and Sylvie laughs, grabbing one of the toys from his bin, throwing it to the bigger dog. 

Matt looks over and sees all of Sylvie's things, watching as she pulls out some hair tires, a new watch band, some of her favorite chocolate covered blueberries. She gets new gloves too, ones that almost match his, and he can’t help but think it’s kind of cute. When Janette and David finish theirs up, as well as Jeremy, Matt manages to catch the older woman’s eye. 

“Thank you...you  _ really _ didn’t have to do this, and thank you for Beau’s toy too,” Matt says seriously, still surprised a woman he’s never met would do this for him. Janette gives him a warm, motherly smile, and Matt has to look away, letting his hand drift to Beau to scratch at his head. 

The presents get passed around, and again, Matt’s surprised to see he has two little well wrapped packages with neat bows tied around them. When it comes time for Matt and Sylvie to open their presents, Matt watches as the woman gets a jacket she’d asked for as well as a dessert plate set that had different dogs on each one. 

Matt opens his first package, revealing a couple of incredibly warm looking thermal shirts. It’s something Matt always tells Sylvie he needs, he’s almost always cold in general, and the warm, waffle knit material always keeps him warm. There’s three inside, one navy, one dark green and one grey. The other package he gets contains a home beer making starter kit. Matt feels a little like a kid as he opens it. He looks up and thanks Sylvie’s parents for the hundredth time, and doesn’t notice Sylvie snapping photos of him as he reads the box. 

When all is said and done, and all the wrapping paper and boxes have been cleaned up, things calm down. Jeremy spends the morning looking over some new historical book they’d (mostly Sylvie) bought him, and her parents take their time to enjoy more coffee and a Christmas movie Matt’s never watched. With everyone busy, Matt grabs Sylvie’s hands and asks if they can go upstairs for a bit, he has something he wants to give her. 

They had exchanged presents on the 21st, not wanting shift or being in Fowlerton to get in the way of their gift giving time. He sees the look Sylvie gives him, smiling innocently back. Matt knows she’s probably a little annoyed that he had more gifts for her, she’s always been that way, but then again, so has he. Holding her hand, they step into the guest room, but Matt makes sure to keep the door open. On the side table next to the guest bed is a small rectangular box, wrapped in brown kraft paper, a lace bow wrapped around it. 

“For you,” he sits on the bed, pulling her up too. Matt watches her as she undoes the bow, then opens the wrapping paper so she’s able to slide the box out instead of tearing anything. The rectangular box is a deep red velvet, and Sylvie furrows her brow curiously. Opening it, she glances up at Matt. 

“It’s beautiful Matt, oh my god.” Staring back at her is a gold necklace. The chain is thin, and at the end there’s a little oval locket with a wildflower etched into the metal. She brushes her thumb against it, and Matt drops a kiss to her head. 

“Open it.” 

Inside, a tiny little photo of Julie is on one side, and baby Amelia on the other. Sylvie’s face crumples and for a split second Matt’s terrified he’s done the wrong thing, but then she’s pulling Matt in tight, tears falling. 

“Thank you  _ so _ much Matt. God...it’s so beautiful...I d-don’t…” she chokes out, face pressed tightly into Matt’s shoulder. He rubs at her back, lips staying against her hair. 

“Shh, it’s okay. Scott helped me find the photo of Julie,” the firefighter admits, still holding Sylvie as close as he can. “And I got the photo of Amelia from your phone. I’m really glad you love it.” 

They stay like that, wrapped up in each other's arms. At some point Beau comes in and Matt has to scoop him up to get on the bed, the dog still carrying around his little fire truck. 

“Merry Christmas Syl,” Matt whispers when he sees she’s asleep, breaths even. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

One hand drifts towards Beau, who’s managed to worm his way right against the both of them, and his other brushes hair out of Sylvie’s face. She’s the most beautiful woman he’s ever met, and this time next year, he hopes he’ll have just gotten down on one knee, and then she’ll have said yes. With how much hallmark magic seems to be around the home, he thinks his plan may just work. For now though, Matt’s content to snuggle up with his girl and their dog, not wanting to jump into anything too soon, even though he knows Sylvie’s the one. Next Christmas will be just as perfect as this one, and they’ll be engaged. Now all he needs is patience. 


End file.
